A Special Love
by Tanja P
Summary: Our favourite couple in spe inspired my once again. My take on a TIVA relationship. Be warned: Quite fluffy.


**After a long time there is another little oneshot from me. Actually I'm overloaded with work, but this came to my mind late last night and I just had to get it out of my system. Enjoy or not.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still haven't made my millions and therefore haven't been able to buy the rights for NCIS, so all the characters belong to the producers.**

* * *

There was nothing special about that day. No signs, not even the slightest hint that this day would change their future and bind them together forever – legally.

Of course they've been an item for quite a while now. Heck, Tony has belonged to Ziva and the other way around even before Tony had finally dared to take the first step and the two of them started dating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the heartbreak, the sorrow and pain of the past years have been mended the moment their lips touched for the first time in a real kiss. So endlessly soft, comforting and filled with all the love they had for each other. It was nothing like any other kiss either of them had shared with one of their former love and/or sexual partners before.

No, it was a perfect moment, a moment that can only happen when you kiss the one you are meant to be with, your soulmate, the one that completes you. With that kiss a promise was sealed, maybe without the conscious realisation of the two participants, but deep down they knew that whatever happened from now on, they would manage it together and that neither could ever be happy again by themselves, they needed each other. For some it might seem like a burden, a bargain that had to be made for that one perfect kiss (and many more perfect ones to follow), but to Tony and Ziva it didn't matter, simply because they didn't want to be alone anymore. Too long they had been, now the time of solitude was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, on said day, they arrived in the office early in the morning together, just like almost every day of the week. Nothing unusual. They said their good mornings to McGee, Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, Tony began to tease the former and Ziva started with her work, silently rolling her eyes at the childish behaviour of her boyfriend. Yes, Tony had matured a lot, the whole being able to commit to an adult relationship kind of proved that point, but in some ways he'd never change. Maybe that was a good thing, Ziva thought to herself as she continued to watch the scene in front of her.

Suddenly she sat back straight in her chair, hit by a startling realisation: She was downright happy! Never in her life had she felt so whole before.

Still bathing in her new discovery she at first hadn't noticed Gibbs had come hurrying in the bullpen.

"Grab your gear!", he said and the duty was on, everything back to business as always. Ziva snapped out of it and hurried after Gibbs and Tony. Once in the elevator they impatiently waited for McGee who was hanging behind like always. Gibbs was just about to call out and reprimand him, when they heard the Probie shout: "Who put superglue on the handle of my backpack?"

Ziva laughed to herself. Some things would never change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were at the crime scene. Later on Tony would never remember what the case was about, but he'd always remember one thing. They'd all started the crime scene investigation, Gibbs and McGee were away questioning suspects, he was doing the sketching and Ziva's been ordered to take the crime scene photos. She was not standing far away from him and he was watching her over the brink of his sketch pad. She was absolutely radiating today, beaming of happiness and contentment, living up to her name, and he loved her, just like that.

He couldn't put his finger on what it was that struck him to do it there and then, but he did it. It was simple, one would think not in the right atmosphere for such a thing, but it was them, unusual Tony and Ziva, so it seemed right, just right for them, and unique.

So, out of the blue Tony spoke up: "Ziva?", and when he got her attention. "Will you marry me?".

For a moment she eyed him with big surprise and, well yes, how? There was something else in her eyes, which Tony couldn't quite make out from the distance, something Ziva-ish.

"Yes.", she then answered. As simple and sober as he posed the question. Then they both went back to work as if nothing would've taken place.

However for this day and many more to come there was this huge smile plastered on their faces that would never again fade completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year later, after the wedding ceremony, when they sealed their marriage with a kiss, a promise, the one promise of their first kiss was renewed. That they would never be alone, simply because they couldn't, as they were bound together for always.

Therefore many, many years later, old but still happy, parents and grand-parents to a great offspring, they would pass away simultaneously, at night after falling asleep peacefully in each other's arms, because the bargain was that neither could live without the other. So consequently they would also have to take the ultimate journey together to be joined once again in the afterlife and continue their journey. A journey of eternal love.

_**The End.**_

**That was this. Glad if I managed to entertain you, if not, hey that wasn't my intention to start with, so just leave it be. No negative reviews please. **


End file.
